Like A Dream
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /YeKyu KaiBaek ZhouRy/ Umma yang protektif sekaligus juga cerewet juga appa yang cuek dan seenaknya. Lalu bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika mendapati aegya kesayangan mereka ternyata memiliki kekasih?/Chapter 2 of 3/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

—**Like A Dream—**

**Author: RiN**

**Chapter: ****1/****3**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: ****T**

**Pair: ****YeKyu (Yesung – Kyuhyun), KaiBaek (Kai – Baekhyun), ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****YAOI****, OOC, Crack Pair,**** typos, mpreg, dll. ._.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Family**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**For : Rachigekusa~ ._.**

**.**

**Setting saya ambil setelah ff saya yg Trust You. Anggap aja ini sekuel setelah YeKyu nikah. xD Mau dibaca atau nggak ya terserah~**

**.**

**.**

Suara benturan alat-alat dapur terdengar samar dari dalam rumah bercat putih di sudut jalan. Rutin terdengar, setiap pagi di waktu yang sama. Rumah yang dihuni oleh tiga orang itu selalu terdengar sepi di saat seperti ini—kecuali beberapa menit setelahnya.

Yesung—si pemilik rumah—memfokuskan perhatiannya pada masakan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tidak terlalu jago dalam melakukan hal ini sebenarnya. Kemampuan _namja _berambut hitam ini dalam hal memasak mungkin lumayan standar—setidaknya ia tidak akan membuat orang lain yang memakannya keracunan.

Harusnya yang melakukan hal rutin ini setiap pagi bukan dirinya—harusnya. Yah, hanya saja ia tidak ingin _istri_nya yang melakukan hal ini. Tidak akan pernah membiarkan _namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu untuk sekedar mendekati tempat ini.

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. _Tumben sepi?_

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke arah tangga. Masih belum terdengar apapun. Ia mengendikkan bahunya, menganggap bahwa ketidakbiasaan yang berujung sepi ini patut untuk disyukuri—

_BRAKK_! _DUAGH_!

—atau tidak.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Baiklah, mustahil sepi. Rumah ini—terutama di kala pagi—tidak mungkin sepi. Apalagi kalau sang _istri _dan anaknya melakukan sesuatu di atas sana. Setidaknya suara barusan tidak terlalu ribut dibandingkan biasanya. Ia memasang _earphone _yang sejak tadi menggantung di lehernya—sekedar persiapan kalau suara barusan mulai terdengar. _Namja _berambut hitam itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya, menganggap bahwa suara berisik itu tak lebih penting dibandingkan dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Yaaakkk! Kim Baekhyun~!"

_Namja _bersuara emas itu kembali menghela nafasnya. Bahkan sengaja ia tutup telinganya sekalipun tetap saja suara _istri_nya itu masih terdengar. Entah suara _istri_nya yang memang keras atau telinganya yang kelewat sensitif. Yesung menyelesaikan kegiatan masaknya. Lalu beranjak menuju lantai atas.

Alisnya berkerut, melihat Kyuhyun—_istri_nya—tengah menggedor pintu kamar anaknya. _Masih belum selesai juga?_

"Yaaaaakk! Buka pintunya, atau _umma _akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu ini, Kim Baekhyun~!"

Dobrak? Ya Tuhan…

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, memandangi wajah _istri_nya. "_Wae_?"

Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Dia sudah berusia lebih dari tiga puluh tahun tapi kebiasaannya mem_pout_kan bibir saat sedang kesal masih belum berubah juga. Dan yang anehnya adalah, meski usianya sudah kepala tiga, Kyuhyun masih terlihat manis.

"Baekkie tidak mau keluar padahal aku kan mau menanyakan sesuatu padanya…"

Alis Yesung kembali berkerut. "Sesuatu?"

_Cklek_.

Suara pintu terbuka. Kepala sang anak—yang wajahnya jauh lebih mirip dengan Yesung—menyembul keluar. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun soal itu. _Umma _pasti akan melarangku nantinya. Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Titik!"

_BRAKK_!

"Wow…" Yesung sedikit terpana, terutama ketika pintu itu tertutup dengan keras. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan tanggapan apa-apa—dan anaknya langsung membanting pintu kamarnya. Tidak sopan memang, tapi ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya…

"Yaakk!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak, menggedor pintu tak bersalah itu lagi.

"_Chagiya_~"

"_Ne_?"

"Anak itu kenapa?"

.

.

.

"Jadi...?"

Yesung duduk di kursi, sementara Kyuhyun di kursi lain yang tepat berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun? Entahlah, setelah ia membanting pintu itu—membanting dalam artian ditutup dengan keras bukan dibanting seperti dalam bela diri—ia tidak mau keluar. Bahkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan salah satu dari mereka pun tidak. _Well_, bukan masalah besar sih, setidaknya jatah sarapan anak itu bisa ia makan—

—ng… baiklah, ia tidak setega itu. Walau sebenarnya ia bisa juga benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ng… " Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kebiasaannya ketika ragu hendak mengatakan sesuatu atau sedang gugup—atau juga sedang berusaha bertingkan _aegyo_ padanya terutama kalau ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Tipikal _istri _yang sulit untuk ditolak sebenarnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku…"

"Kyuhyunnie~ Kau tahu kalau aku bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran—sebenarnya memang tidak ada manusia yang bisa melakukannya sih—jadi cepat katakan apa yang terjadi jadi aku bisa bicara dengan Baekkie setelah ini…"

"Baekkie pacaran dengan seseorang…"

Yesung mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuknya mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan cepat itu. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal. Ia tidak mau mengatakan kalimat itu, sebenarnya. "Kim Baekhyun, anakmu yang tidak berbeda denganmu terutama kalau masalah yang berhubungan dengan kata seenaknya, sekarang sudah punya pacar dan ia tidak memberi tahu kita sedikit pun soal itu."

"_Mwo_? Bisa ceritakan dengan jelas?"

"Aish… _pabbo_mu itu masih belum berubah juga _hyung_. Maksudku, anak itu pacaran—dengan _namja _kalau perlu kutambahkan—dan anak itu tidak bilang apapun soal itu pada kita. Aku bahkan mengetahuinya dari tetangga sebelah."

"Oh, lalu?"

Kyuhyun menatap suaminya _sweatdrop_. "_Yaak_! Aku kan cuma khawatir, bagaimana kalau dia punya kekasih yang ternyata tidak mencintainya sama sekali dan hanya memanfaatkan Baekie yang masih polos itu—"

_Aku bahkan ragu kalau anak itu masih polos..._ Batin Yesung—_facepalm_.

"—lalu bagaimana kalau ternyata anak itu pada akhirnya malah diperkosa!? Kau mau tanggung jawab kalau hal itu sampai benar-benar terjadi!?"

Yesung membelalakkan kedua matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali. Tidakkah pemikiran istrinya itu terlalu... berlebihan? Ayolah, anak itu bahkan baru menginjak usia enam belas tahun dan ia yakin orang yang—katanya—menjadi kekasih anaknya itu usianya tidak akan terlalu jauh perbedaannya.

"Kyuhyunnie~ Bisa kau tenangkan dirimu dulu?"

"Ng..." Kyuhyun diam, sepasang iris gelapnya menatap suaminya yang masih diam, balas menatapnya yang malah menunjukkan _gesture_ agak ragu. Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Good_~ Nah, dengarkan aku... aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padanya lagipula dia juga anak tunggal yang kita miliki, tapi kurasa kalau terlalu protektif seperti ini bukan hal yang bagus..."

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun ingin membantah, tapi kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Ia mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa seperti ini. Mereka sudah lama menikah, diawali dari berpacaran sejak mereka masih menjadi seorang siswa SMA, dimana saat itu keduanya adalah siswa yang paling jarang berinteraksi dengan siswa lainnya. Hingga kini dimana Kyuhyun—ajaibnya—sudah memiliki anak lelaki.

Yah, walau setelah ini Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin punya anak lagi...

Tidak ada yang salah, Kyuhyun tidak salah dengan sikapnya yang terlalu over protektif pada Baekhyun. Kalau ia ada di posisi Kyuhyun, mungkin ia juga akan bersikap sama. Tapi... oh ayolah, bahkan anak itu sudah bukan anak kecil yang dulu biasa bermanja-manja pada mereka. Baekhyun bahkan pernah menonton film _yadong_ dengannya—ng, baiklah untuk yang ini jangan sampai Kyuhyun tahu atau ia akan kehilangan jatahnya menyentuh Kyuhyun selama satu bulan.

"_Arraseo_... biar aku yang bicara padanya..."

"Eh?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang kini beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, berjalan menaiki tangga dan-mungkin-menuju kamar Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Baekie..." Yesung mengetuk pintu kamar anak satu-satunya itu. Ketukan itu berubah menjadi agak keras ketika tak ada respon apapun yang diberikan Baekhyun. "_Yaak_! Kim Baekhyun, cepat buka pintunya!"

Ya Tuhan, sekarang ia malah jadi seperti Kyuhyun... -_-

_Cklek._

"Aish, _appa_... bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Kau mau membuatku tuli apa?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, sementara kedua matanya menyapu sekitarnya-berjaga-jaga kalau ummanya ada di sekitar situ ia akan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

"_Umma_-mu ada di bawah. Boleh _appa_ masuk?"

Baekhyun terlihat ragu. "_Appa_ mau janji tidak akan marah-marah seperti _umma_ kan?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya, hanya itu tidak akan menjadi masalah kan? "Baiklah..."

"_Appa_ juga janji tidak akan menyita semua _game_ku kan?"

_Perjanjian macam apa itu? Lagipula sejak kapan anak ini jadi _gamer_?_ Batin Yesung. "_Arraseo_, appa janji..."

"_Appa_ juga janji mau membelikanku _game_ terbaru~?"

"Baik—_Mwo_? Yaak! Kim Baekhyun!"

_BRAKK!_

Dan pintu kembali tertutup, meninggalkan Yesung yang hanya bisa _facepalm_ tanpa sempat melakukan apapun terhadap putra semata wayangnya—bahkan bicara pun tidak.

_Sejak kapan anak ini menuruni sifat asli _umma_nya_? Batin Yesung—agak frustasi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di sudut _cafe_ pinggir jalan. Matanya tak henti menyapu keadaan sekelilingnya, ke jendela, pintu masuk, hingga hal yang amat sangat tidak penting seperti daftar menu—itu penting sebenarnya, setidaknya kalau ia ingin memesan sesuatu lagi. Menunggu memang bukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan, terutama jika waktu yang harus ia habiskan hampir tiga puluh menit.

Bukan salah orang yang ia tunggu sebenarnya, karena nyatanya waktu perjanjian mereka adalah tiga puluh menit lagi—artinya ia datang satu jam terlalu cepat.

_Namja_ manis itu menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, menghela nafas sambil memainkan papan menu yang berdiri di atas meja. "_Eottokhae_...?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Hyunnie~?"

"Eh?"

_Brukk._

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang _namja _berkulit _tan_—dan tentu saja lebih tinggi dibandingkan dirinya (baiklah, ia benci mengakui hal itu sebenarnya), duduk tepat di kursi yang menghadap dirinya. "Hhh... bukan apa-apa..."

_Namja_ itu mengerutkan alisnya. Jelas ada apa-apa, kalau tidak kenapa _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya itu sedari tadi—sejak ia menghampirinya—terlihat seperti orang galau yang sedang patah hati?

"_Jinjja_?" Namja itu memajukan tubuhnya, sedikit berdiri sambil merutuk dalam hati gara-gara meja di depannya ini sangat menghalangi usahanya untuk lebih dekat dengan kekasih manisnya ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kai-_ah_?" Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, mendapati posisi mereka yang terlihat agak berbahaya. Bukan apa-apa, masalahnya ini tempat umum dan dekat dengan perusahaan tempat _appa_nya bekerja—siapa tahu kan kalau _appa_nya itu secara kebetulan malah makan siang di tempat ini.

"Ng... mengkhawatirkanmu?" Jawab Kai, sambil memasang wajah yang _innocent _tapi gagal.

Mendengar hal itu, _namja _manis bertubuh kecil itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi _facepalm—_ditambah ekspresi wajah kekasihnya yang _failed innocent face _itu. Jawaban macam apa itu yang malah balik bertanya padanya?

"Baekkie?"

_Deg._

Apa hari ini Tuhan sedang berniat untuk mengerjainya?

Itu suara _appa_nya. Satu-satunya _namja _bersuara _baritone _rendah yang pernah ia kenal hanya milik _appa_nya. Dan orang itu ada di sini?

Baekhyun—dan juga Kai—mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang _namja _bertubuh sedang dengan pakaian agak berantakan—kemejanya sedikit kusut ditambah dengan kedua lengannya yang digulung hingga mencapai siku. Wajahnya hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun—kecuali kenyataan kalau Baekhyun jauh lebih terlihat manis. Kedua tangannya membawa sebuah nampan yang diyakini berisi makan siangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau makan di sini juga. Ah…" Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja _yang duduk tepat di hadapan anaknya itu, "lalu… dia…?"

Kai tersentak. _Namja _berkulit _tan _itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "_A-annyeong…_"

'_Baekkie pacaran dengan seseorang…'_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi pagi kembali terngiang dalam otaknya. _Namja _bersurai hitam itu menatap keduanya bergantian. Baekhyun yang terlihat panik dan _namja _satunya—yang ia asumsikan adalah orang yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun—yang terlihat bingung. Seulas seringai terlihat di wajahnya—tipis, hampir tidak terlihat malah.

Yesung berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. "Kau berhutang penjelasan pada _appa _dan _umma_, Kim Baekhyun~"

"Lalu…" Ia menoleh ke arah Kai—yang menatapnya agak gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup kalau ia mendadak bertemu dengan salah satu orang tua kekasihnya tanpa persiapan sama sekali? Apalagi tatapan tajam _namja _ini seolah sedang menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Yah, ia tidak tahu saja kalau itu masih belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan tatapan yang akan diterima olehnya kalau ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. -_-

"Ah… Kim Jongin _imnida_…"

"Jongin-_ah_… maukah kau datang ke rumah besok malam?"

"Eh?"

"_Mwo_? _Appa, _kau mau kalau anakmu ini dibunuh _umma_nya sendiri!?" Baekhyun langsung menatap horror ke arah Yesung yang hanya mengendikkan bahunya, bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

"Dan kau mau juga kalau setiap hari _umma_mu berteriak tidak jelas di rumah, ditambah juga dengan pintu yang entah sudah berapa kali kau banting itu?"

"Ng…" Baekhyun hanya diam, ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya sambil mulutnya bergerak-gerak, menggumamkan beberapa kalimat tidak jelas yang intinya merutuki _appa_nya ini. -_-

"Jadi…?"

Kai menatap Baekhyun yang memberi isyarat dengan gerakan mulutnya untuk menolak ajakan itu. Ia tidak mau kalau nantinya mereka berdua malah jadi korban amukan iblis yang hilang kendali.

"Ah, satu lagi… aku tidak menerima penolakan."

_Kalau begitu buat apa kau bertanya dia mau atau tidak?_ Batin Baekhyun sambil menatap _appa_nya _facepalm_.

"Ng… baiklah…"

"Satu hal lagi… siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Untuk apa Yesung menyakan hal itu?

"Ng… Zhou Mi-_appa_…"

"MWO!?"

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Hyunnie… ayahmu aneh…"

Itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Kai, tepat setelah Yesung pergi dengan alasan ia harus segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya atau ia akan terlambat kembali ke kantor. Mengindahkan pertanyaan dua _namja _muda itu mengenai teriakannya tadi. Satu-satunya yang bisa mereka dengar hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas yang sekilas terdengar seperti _'koala' _atau _'tiang listrik'_ atau semacam itulah.

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak menjawab, toh tidak perlu dijawab olehnya juga memang sudah terlihat kalau Yesung itu orang yang aneh.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Baekhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. "Err… soal besok… yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Kai mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat khawatir. Apa memang akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kalau misalnya ia datang ke rumah kekasihnya itu? Bukannya malah bagus karena itu artinya ia akan berkenalan dengan keluarganya? Lagipula selama mereka berpacaran tiga bulan ini ia sama sekali belum pernah ke rumah Baekhyun. Selalu saja ada alasan yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun untuk melarangnya sekedar menjemputnya di rumah tiap kali ia pergi ke sekolah.

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kedua orangtuamu juga tidak akan menggigitku sampai mati kan?"

_Lebih buruk dari itu, kurasa…_

"Huft… yah, kurasa tidak apa-apa sih…"

Dan dalam hati, Baekhyun berharap kalau besok _umma_nya itu sakit jadi ia tidak perlu diinterogasi yang aneh-aneh olehnya. Dasar anak durhaka… -_-

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n ini ff yang saya janjikan untuk seseorang. :) harusnya oneshot dan sebenernya udah beres sejak Mei, tapi berhubung file yang lama kehapus oleh senior saya ditambah saya lupa gak bikin backupnya di tempat lain, jadi ya mesti saya ketik ulang. ^=^**

**Saya pecah jadi 3 chapter, karena udah terlalu males ngetik ditambah ada beberapa bagian yang saya tambahkan dari cerita originalnya. Termasuk bagian ZhouRy yang jadi orang tuanya Kai. xD Jangan timpuk saya ya~ ada latar belakangnya kok, kenapa bisa orangtuanya putih anaknya kebalikannya. '-')b**

**Oke, sekian dari saya. Berhubung mau puasa, saya tetep jalan kok sama ff rate M dengan beberapa situasi. Pertama, saya bikinnya kalau pas lagi gak puasa—yang artinya selama seminggu saya **_**full **_**bakalan publish ff rate M. Kedua, bakal saya bikin tengah malem. .-.**

**See You~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Like A Dream—**

**Author: RiN**

**Chapter: 2****/****3**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: ****T**

**Pair: ****YeKyu (Yesung – Kyuhyun), KaiBaek (Kai – Baekhyun), ZhouRy (Zhou Mi – Henry)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, ****YAOI****, OOC, Crack Pair,**** typos, mpreg, dll. ._.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance – Family**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**For : Rachigekusa~ ._.**

**.**

**Setting saya ambil setelah ff saya yg Trust You. Anggap aja ini sekuel setelah YeKyu nikah. xD Mau dibaca atau nggak ya terserah~**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun masih belum bisa mempercayai hari ini sebenarnya, sama tidak percayanya ketika ia mendapati rumah dalam keadaan yang sepi. Tidak benar-benar sepi sih, hanya yang anehnya ia mendapati _appa_nya ternyata sudah pulang kerja, berdiri di dapur sambil menyiapkan makan malam mereka—seperti biasanya. Ia melirik ke arah meja makan, hanya ada dua piring kosong yang tergeletak di sana.

"Selamat datang, Baekie. Kalau kau mau bertanya dimana _umma_mu, dia tidak ada di sini—setidaknya sampai besok siang…" Seolah bisa membaca apa isi pikiran anaknya, Yesung telah lebih dulu menjelaskan penyebab sepi yang terasa agak aneh ini.

Tunggu… tidak ada di rumah?

"Eh? _Wae_?"

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Pulang ke rumahnya, memangnya ada alasan lain lagi?"

Pulang ke rumah _umma_? Maksudnya ke rumah kakek dan neneknya? Kenapa mendadak? Atau jangan-jangan…

"_Appa _dan _umma _sedang bertengkar ya, makanya pisah rumah begitu?" Tanya sang anak dengan tampang _innocent_nya.

Yesung diam. Perlu waktu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna kalimat anak laki-lakinya itu, bahkan hingga membuatnya mengabaikan masakannya. "_Yaak_! Kau mendoakan _appa _dan _umma _cerai _eoh_?"

Baekhyun hanya meringis, kembali memasang wajah _innocent_nya—dimana Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ibu dan anak sama saja—sama-sama membuatnya harus punya tambahan urat kesabaran.

"Habisnya _appa _bilang _umma _pulang, tapi alasannya tidak jelas…"

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati meja makan. Duduk di salah satu kursinya, dan sedikit mencium wangi masakan yang dibuat Yesung. Sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan buatan _umma_nya… masih jauh lebih lumayan buatan _appa_nya.

"_Appa_~"

Yesung mengerutkan alisnya—lagi. Tumben sekali anaknya itu memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu. Ia membawa sebuah mangkuk besar yang berisi _ramyeoun _ke meja makan. Baekhyun menatapnya _facepalm_. Boleh dia tarik lagi pemikirannya tadi soal masakan _appa_nya yang lumayan? Yesung-_appa _memang punya kemampuan memasak yang lumayan—hanya kalau orang itu sedang rajin. Kalau yang disajikannya hanya _ramyeoun_, yang lebih parahnya lagi itu _instant_, artinya orang ini sedang tidak ada niat untuk memasak. -_-

"Apa?" Yesung duduk di depan Baekhyun.

"_Appa _kenal dengan orangtuanya Kai?"

"Kai?"

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya. Ia lupa kalau tadi pacarnya itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama aslinya, bukan nama panggilannya. "Jongin. Pacarku."

"Oh..." Yesung diam sebentar, tangan kanannya memegang sumpit lalu mulai mengambil makanan yang terhidang di atas meja, "mungkin, kalau memang Zhou Mi yang disebutnya itu adalah orang yang pernah kukenal..."

"Dia siapa?"

Yesung menekuk wajahnya. "Perlukah menanyakan hal itu?"

Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Yaakk, _appa_~! Aku kan hanya ingin tahu~"

"Aish... baiklah..."

"Jadi?"

"Ng... dia..."

"_Please _deh, _appa_... jangan tiba-tiba lamban seperti semua kura-kuramu..." -_-

_Pletak_.

"Aww, _appo_~" Baekhyun memegangi dahinya yang baru saja jadi korban keringantanganan seorang Kim Jongwoon, sementara Yesung kembali meneruskan acara makannya.

"Dia pernah menyukai _umma_mu. Tepatnya dulu ketika _umma_mu baru menginjak bangku kelas dua SMA dan _appa _baru saja lulus."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Hhh… sudahlah. Itu tidak penting..."

Baekhyun kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Benar-benar irit bicara, pertanda kalau sang _appa _benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk bicara. Padahal biasanya—kalau _appa_nya sedang dalam keadaan _mood _yang sangat baik—ia bisa berbicara _nonstop_, lebih parah jika dibandingkan dengan _umma_nya, yang agak kalem—agak. Ah, atau jangan-jangan posisi mereka terbalik? Harusnya Yesung yang jadi _umma_nya dan Kyuhyun yang jadi _appa_nya? Atau bagaimana?

Aish…

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu benar-benar pikiran yang ngaco, apa ia mulai ketularan sifat _appa_nya yang suka tidak jelas sendiri itu? Baekhyun bergidik. Tidak, tidak. Cukup hanya wajah—dan sedikit hal lainnya—yang diturunkan sang _appa _padanya, tapi tidak dengan sifat anehnya. Titik.

Ah, ia jadi kelihatan seperti anak yang durhaka pada _appa_nya sekarang.

"Ng…"

"_Wae_?"

"Soal besok…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia agak ragu mengatakan hal ini, tapi berhubung kebetulannya sang _umma_—yang selalu mengkhususkan diri untuk cerewet hanya pada dirinya—sedang tidak ada, mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat. Kalau besok, ia tidak yakin bisa bertatap muka dengan sang _appa _dalam waktu yang cukup lama mengingat Yesung bekerja dari pagi hingga sore—yang artinya Kyuhyun sudah keburu ada di rumah lagi dan kesempatannya untuk bicara berdua dengan sang _appa _adalah nol persen.

"Hm?" Yesung mengerutkan alisnya. Besok? Ah, benar juga, ia kan mengundang kekasih Baekhyun untuk datang saat makan malam besok. Hampir saja ia lupa, padahal baru tadi siang ia mengatakannya. -_-

Apa jangan-jangan Baekhyun ingin memintanya untuk membatalkannya?

"Apa _appa _besok bisa…"

"Bisa? Ayolah, _appa _bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran jadi jangan seperti _umma_mu yang hobi memotong apa yang ingin diucapkannya…"

"Ng… apa _appa _bisa libur kerja besok lalu _yadong_an seharian dengan _umma_? Terserah berapa ronde juga, yang penting harus bisa membuat _umma _tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya~"

"Uhuk! _Mwo_!?"

.

.

.

"Aish, _appa _kan tidak perlu sampai memukul kepalaku dengan panci kan? Kalau kepalaku jadi membesar setelah ini aku akan doakan biar _umma _mogok _yadong_an dengan _appa_~"

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang kembali menjadi korban KDRT—yang kali ini lebih parahnya adalah, alih-alih menggunakan tangan Yesung-_appa _malah menggunakan panci. Tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi tetap saja kalau dipukulkan ke kepalanya, sakitnya itu amit-amit. Ia mem_pout_kan bibirnya, kakinya melangkah agak cepat menuju kamarnya, berjaga-jaga takutnya sang _appa _berada di belakangnya dan malah membuat nasibnya hari ini jadi siaga satu.

Ingatkan ia untuk mengukur lingkar kepalanya, apakah semakin besar atau tetap ukurannya? -_-

"Aku tidak salah ngomong kan? Aku kan hanya tidak ingin nasibku atau Kai jadi tidak jelas gara-gara _umma_…"

Yang salah mungkin hanya topik yang ia ambil—mungkin. -_-

.

.

.

Kim Jongin—atau Kai—memasuki apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Mungkin antara bingung, heran atau juga malah sedikit merasa kaget. Hari ini mungkin hanya hari biasa yang selalu ia jalani. Sekolah, bertemu dengan sang kekasih dan sederet aktivitas rutin lainnya yang sebenarnya sangat membosankan saking terlalu monotonnya tapi sayangnya justru adalah hal-hal yang sangat penting. Tapi sedikit kejutan di waktu makan siang tadi—sebenarnya itu bukan waktu makan siang, bahkan sudah lewat hampir tiga jam tapi kelihatannya _appa _dari kekasihnya itu tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan waktu makan siang yang terlewat sangat lama.

Ah, dan ngomong-ngomong soal itu… hal yang menjadi kejutan adalah kehadiran _appa _Kim Baekhyun yang…ng, bagaimana mendeskripsikannya ya? Aneh… itu sebenarnya tidak sopan. Atau… ng… unik, mungkin?

Sikapnya tidak menunjukkan rasa kaget atau apalah, ketika mengetahui dirinya adalah pacar dari anak laki-laki satu-satunya. Bahkan malah terkesan seperti senang atau… tertarik? Terlihat seperti menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik lalu merencanakan sesuatu yang, tidak buruk sih, tapi mungkin agak merepotkan.

Ng, baiklah, ia bisa menebak itu karena ia sering melihat raut wajah seperti itu terlihat jelas di wajah _appa_nya tiap kali melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan _umma_nya.

Lalu…

Soal rasa herannya terhadap sikap ayah Baekhyun itu sebenarnya karena… selama ini ia dan Baekhyun berhubungan tanpa diketahui oleh orang tua kekasihnya itu. Alasannya… kalau tidak salah Baekhyun pernah bilang kalau kedua orang tuanya itu terlalu protektif padanya dan tiap kali ada yang dekat dengannya bisa dipastikan orang itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Kalau kedua orang tuanya… bahkan sebelum mereka resmi berpacaran, Zhou Mi—sang _appa_—tahu ia dekat dengannya dan kerapkali menggodanya sampai rasanya ia ingin sekali menyebarkan semua aibnya di internet. -_-

"Aku pulang…"

_BRAK!_

Kai membuka pintu apartemennya, hanya untuk mendapati sebuah panci melayang ke arahnya dan menabrak dinding yang berada tepat di samping kanannya—hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Ia melotot, terpaku sekian detik. Kalau saja lemparan itu sedikit mengarah ke kiri bisa dipastikan wajahnya yang tampan itu akan jadi korbannya.

"Yaak, _gege_! Jangan sentuh aku, aku sedang memasak dan belum selesai gara-gara kau terus-terusan berusaha menyentuhku!"

Hah?

Kai kembali mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berkali-kali, sambil dalam hati merutuki siapapun yang men_design_ tempat tinggalnya ini dengan posisi dapur yang yang terbuka dan menghadap ke arah pintu depan—hanya terpisah oleh meja makan. Untuk beberapa situasi, kondisi ini sebenarnya lumayan efektif, bisa mempersingkat waktu. Tapi untuk situasi lainnya ini benar-benar bisa jadi hal yang sangat berbahaya.

Dan melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar di dapur—dengan kedua tangan sang _appa _yang melingkar di pinggang sang _umma _dan _umma_nya yang meronta sambil berusaha memukuli sang _appa_—entah dengan apapun yang bisa ia raih, itu… benar-benar membuatnya _facepalm_.

_Dasar _appa pervert… _mataku yang suci ini jadi ternoda kan?_

—kalau saja Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara hatinya itu, mungkin _namja _manis itu akan dengan senang hati menjadi orang pertama yang menyanggahnya. -_-

Oh, _umma_nya kini malah menodongkan pisau pada _appa_nya…

Apa mereka tidak bisa bertengkar dengan cara yang normal?

"Oh… Kai, kau sudah pulang?"

Henry—sang _umma _berwajah _cute_ tapi sebenarnya sangar kalau sedang marah itu—sontak menurunkan tangannya yang memegang pisau, membuat Zhou Mi sedikit menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia selamat dari amukan sang istri.

_Aku sudah pulang sejak tadi. Makanya jangan 'bermesraan' terus… _Batin Kai, _facepalm_.

_Dukk_.

"Aww…"

Zhou Mi memegangi kakinya—yang baru saja diinjak oleh sang istri, lalu menatap tidak terima ke arah Henry yang memeletkan lidah padanya. Benar-benar _ahjussi_—err, atau _ahjumma _mungkin—yang tidak sadar usia dan status. -_-

"_Gege_ duduk saja sana dan jangan melakukan hal yang aneh lagi. Protes? Tidak ada jatah selama satu bulan!"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu langsung bungkam dan memilih untuk melakukan perintah sang istri—yang sekarang kembali melakukan aktivitas memasaknya lagi.

Kai yang sedari tadi diam di pintu depan, berjongkok mengambil panci yang tadi terlempar ke arahnya lalu berjalan ke arah meja makan dimana di sana sang _appa _sudah duduk manis di sana.

"Ah… _appa_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan…"

"Hm?" Zhou Mi mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ng… _appa _tahu kan soal kekasihku itu?"

Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang mudah melupakan hal seperti itu? Ayolah, katakan saja langsung…"

"Dulu _appa _pernah bilang kan kalau Baekie mirip dengan seseorang yang _appa _kenal kan?"

"_Ne_, kenapa dengan itu?"

"Apa orang yang _appa _maksud itu… Yesung-_ahjussi_?"

"Uhuk…"

Zhou Mi terbatuk—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tersedak. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, lalu menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan tatapan _horror_—seperti anaknya itu adalah hantu yang berwujud mengerikan atau seorang psikopat dengan pisau di tangannya yang hendak membunuh dirinya, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah itu terlihat seperti Henry yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya sambil mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau lagi melakukan _itu _dengannya.

"Apa?"

Kai hanya bisa memasang wajah _facepalm_. Rasanya melelahkan punya keluarga seperti ini. Kalau diajak bicara serius, reaksi mereka kadang bisa lebih lamban dibandingkan dengan kura-kura.

"_Appa _jangan balikkan pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lagi. Tinggal jawab saja iya atau tidak~"

"Ah… _mianhae_. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Yesung…"

"Lalu?"

"Dia _appa_nya pacarku."

"Hah!?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi jendela, menatap ke luar sambil sesekali menghela nafasnya. Ia menatap ponselnya, lalu kembali memandangi keadaan di luar sana. Ini sudah larut malam dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur—sama seperti _appa_nya yang pasti hanya bisa berguling-guling tidak jelas di kamar sebelah. Alasannya sih sudah jelas… pasti karena tidak ada _umma_nya yang bisa ia peluk layaknya guling—

—ah, baiklah, itu terdengar sangat kejam sebenarnya. Maksudnya yang bisa ia peluk dengan penuh cinta. (untuk bagian ini ingin sekali muntah sebenarnya)

Bedanya adalah… ya mengenai hal besok.

Ayolah, ia tidak siap—atau belum siap—kalau harus mengenalkan kekasihnya pada _umma_nya. Kalau _appa_nya kelihatannya tidak ada masalah sama sekali waktu tadi bertemu dengan Kai.

Yang jadi masalah adalah Kyu-_umma_. Kalau _umma_nya itu tidak bisa tertarik dengan Kai, maka bisa dipastikan orang itu akan merencanakan banyak hal yang pastinya berujung dirinya yang harus merelakan hubungannya dengan sang kekasih—

—begitu-begitu Kyuhyun-_umma_ itu punya banyak akal tidak jelas tapi selalu berhasil dan tepat sasaran.

Ia masih berharap dari sudut hatinya, semoga Kyuhyun besok mendadak sakit hingga mungkin Kai hanya bisa bertemu dengan _appa_nya saja ATAU yang lebih bagusnya lagi besok Kai tidak perlu datang ke rumahnya dan pertemuan dibatalkan. Opsi terakhir lebih aman kan—err, hanya untuk Kai saja sih sebenarnya. -_-

Baekhyun kembali menatap ponselnya, berharap ada sesuatu di sana—entah itu pesan singkat atau panggilan. Apapun itu terserah. Tapi nyatanya sepi. Rasanya ingin sekali melempar benda yang tengah dipegangnya itu ke tembok atau membantingnya. Tapi mengingat _umma_nya cerewet soal pengeluaran uang dan sebagainya, ia masih punya otak untuk tidak melakukannya.

"_Eottokhae_~? Aku kan tidak mau kalau kali ini harus gagal lagi. Tahu begini aku tidak akan bilang apapun pada Sehunnie soal ini…"

Yah, _umma_nya pasti tahu soal ini dari anak itu. Tetangga sebelah kanan rumahnya dan lebih muda dua tahun dibandingkan dirinya—seusia dengan Kai. Sebenarnya bukan ia yang memberitahunya kalau ia berpacaran dengan _namja _berkulit _tan_ itu, tapi anak itu sendiri yang melihat langsung kalau ia sedang berkencan di taman hiburan minggu lalu, dimana kebetulannya anak itu juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama di tempat yang sama dengannya pula.

—dan pastinya, dengan polosnya dia menceritakan hal itu pada _umma_nya.

Harusnya ia bilang saja kalau Kai itu temannya waktu itu, jadi _umma_nya tidak akan mengamuk tadi pagi, yang berujung sarapan paginya dihabiskan oleh sang _appa _tercinta. -_-

_Tok tok_.

"Baekie…"

"Ng…?"

Pintu kamarnya diketuk perlahan. Itu _appa_nya. Jelas. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah selain mereka berdua saat ini, kecuali kalau hantu juga mengetuk pintu, itu bisa dimasukkan sebagai opsi.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu, memutar kenopnya lalu menariknya perlahan. "_Wae_, _appa_?"

"_Aniya_, hanya memeriksamu saja."

Ia segera memasang wajah _facepalm_. "_Appa_, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, jadi _appa _tidak perlu melakukan itu…"

"_Appa _juga tidak mau, kalau saja _umma_mu tidak mengirim pesan barusan dan memintaku untuk memastikan kau tidak tidur larut malam lagi."

"Aish…"

"Tidak bisa tidur, _eoh_?"

"Eh?" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _appa_nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "kenapa bisa tahu?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menjitak kepala anaknya ini berkali-kali. "Apa perlu _appa _menjawabnya?"

"Ng… tidak juga sih…"

"Soal besok?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Baekhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa juga harus bertanya. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

Yesung menepuk kepala Baekhyun perlahan, lalu mengusapnya. "Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. _Appa _yakin _umma_mu tidak akan melakukan apa-apa…"

"Apanya yang tidak akan melakukan apa-apa? Tadi pagi saja waktu tahu aku punya pacar, _umma _hampir mendobrak pintu kamarku…" Baekhyun masih setia memasang _pout _di wajahnya, kali ini disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Suruh siapa kau malah kabur ke kamar, membantingnya di depan _umma_mu lalu menguncinya?" ujar Yesung, tangannya masih mengelus kepala Baekhyun, sedikit merasa heran kenapa tinggi badan anak ini terlihat seperti mentok di angka ini. Padahal baik tinggi badan Kyuhyun maupun dirinya bisa dikatakan lumayan waktu mereka masih sekolah dulu. Masa kurang gizi? -_-

"Habisnya _umma _terlalu menakutkan, jadinya kan aku refleks melakukan hal itu."

"Berdoa saja. Berharap saja kalau kekasihmu itu punya sesuatu yang bisa menarik perhatian _umma_mu. Sekarang tidur sana. Kau mau kalau kedua matamu itu bengkak dan malah membuatmu terlihat seperti panda?"

"_Aniya_~ _Arraseo_, aku tidur sekarang~"

_Brak_.

Yesung menatap pintu di depannya dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_. Dibanting lagi—walau tidak sekeras tadi pagi, tapi tetap saja. Harusnya ia memasang pintu besi saja sekalian.

"Yang jadi masalahnya… kenapa dari sekian banyaknya orang yang bisa jadi kekasih anak ini, harus anak laki-laki dari koala merah tiang listrik itu?"

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n sebenernya kalau dilihat saya lebih fokus sama nuansa **_**family**_** dibandingin sama Sho-ai. ^^ Dan satu lagi, entah kenapa otak saya lagi rada geje, makanya chapter ini pun sama gejenya kayak otak saya~ xD**

**Chapter depan itu chapter terakhir ne~ Jadi… silakan aja berharap kalau saya gak akan menistakan Kai melalui Kyu-**_**umma**_**~ xD *plak**

**Oke, waktunya bales review~**

**Askasufa — **udah lanjut, _chingu_. :)

**Ukekyu — **mian, gak bisa update kilat. Tapi ini udah lanjut. u,u

**Iloyalty1 — **kan emang udah tua~ xD *plak

**Lovinkyu — **masa kocak sih? O.o tunggu chapter depan buat suasana makan malam mereka. :D

**Niraa — **udah lanjut chingu~ :)

**MilMilk203407 — **emang sengaja ada YeKyu sama ZhouRy kok, _chingu_~ xD ini udah lanjut, biarpun sangat ngaret. u,u

**Yesungie lover — **udah lanjut~ :) soal hubungan mereka cuma diceritain sekilas aja kok~

**GaemGyu92 — **reaksinya tunggu chapter depan~ xD

**Cloud3024 — **Yesung sama Zhou Mi gak sahabatan kok, tapi saingan cinta (?) xD

**Lateefa — **Udah lanjut~ :D

**EXOSTics — **Udah lanjut, chingu~ :)

**Rachigekusa — gak dimaafkan. .-. Semua **_**cast **_**yang muncul di sini pada sarap kok, bukan cuma Yesung aja, biar **_**balance**_** (?). ._. *emang akuntansi? -_-* chapter ini udah lebih panjang kok… lebih panjang sedikit maksudnya. ._.**

**Teddybear — **wkwkwk, typo tuh~ xD Kai anaknya ZhouRy biar gak mainstream gitu, twin… .-. Udah lanjut~ gak review lagi, Addicted chapter selanjutnya gue ilangin lagi NCnya. -_-v

**JejeKyu Red Saphire — **Harusnya bukan surga di kaki ibu, tapi neraka di kaki Kyu~ xD *plak Berharap aja gak diapa-apain~ udah lanjut, chingu~ :D

**Guest — **udah lanjut~

.

.

Udah ya, semuanya udah saya bales kan. Next chap, mungkin sama ngaretnya dengan ini soalnya saya mesti fokus sama UAS tanggal 19 nanti. Doain aja ya~ ._.

Oke, _see you_~

.

.

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
